In recent years mobile devices, wearable devices, smart devices, and the like have pervaded nearly every aspect of modern life. Such devices are increasingly incorporating sensors to monitor everything from the moisture level of houseplants to the dribbling of a basketball. Network connected devices like these are capable of providing a near real-time and constant data feed. These trends have provided a vast amount of rich, constantly updated data.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.